Compromisos
by Alice117.97
Summary: Antes de que pudiera responder, una figura masculina entro en escena. Era alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien, y que él me conocía muy bien. El semblante que ocupo lugar en su cara al momento de verme fue de un gran alivio, cosa que muy difícilmente se podía observar con la poca iluminación que hay en el jardín.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo.

Sin más, me retire del lugar de la forma más educada que pude, ya que seguir en ese espacio, junto a todas esas personas que solo hablan con ciertas personas por lo que les conviene, es decir, sus riquezas, y en otros casos, el simple hecho de tener un mayor estatus dentro de la clase alta, es un hecho que me enferma, me hace sentir de lo peor, es por eso que antes de venir a este lugar me negaba rotundamente a interactuar con las personas que asistieron a esta fiesta en celebración por el compromiso de bodas de unas personas muy cercanas a mi. Ahora, únicamente me encuentro fuera del gran salón, en donde se festejaba dicho acontecimiento, y puedo decir que el espacio fuera de este es muy simple, pero muy hermoso, si, es un jardín, cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, pero, eso no es impedimento para que brille, si se le puede llamar así. El por qué de esta palabra, es que tiene un césped verde y húmedo por las recientes lluvias que se han presentado en la cuidad, además, hay unas bancas de piedra blanca con acabados muy precisos lo cual hace que tengan un efecto muy llamativo y elegante. La vegetación que se puede encontrar alrededor del salón, son flores de diversas especies, ya sean lirios, rosas, lavandas, orquídeas y otros tipos de estas más exóticas y poco conocidas, cabe añadir que no solo hay flores, también hay diversos árboles, ya sea los más simples que se pueden encontrar en un hogar humilde, hasta el más exótico.

He aquí una pregunta que siempre me hago, ¿Por qué siempre este tipo de personas busca las cosas ostentosas y exóticas para presumirlas entre otras personas que tienen casi lo mismo que esas?, este tipo de cuestiones a menudo me abordan de la nada, pero trato de no insistir mucho en el tema, ya que también pertenezco a ese tipo de sociedad en donde están estas personas. Francamente, me gustaría no pertenecer a esta "clase" pero, se que es inevitable, y es algo yo no decidí al momento de nacer, pero, que se le va a hacer mas que aceptarlo, pero trato de no ser como los demás, que se dejan llevar sus intereses materiales, los cuales solo envenenan su alma por codicias.

Vale más que deje el tema pronto y regrese al salón, ya que si permanezco más tiempo aquí, me resfriare.

-Señorita Zelda, ¿se encuentra mejor?-

Pregunto mi niñera, a la cual la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y que pareciera que el tiempo no hace efecto sobre ella.

-Por supuesto, pero, no quiero entrar, estoy lo suficientemente fastidiada de todo esto. Espero poder lidiar con todo lo que se me aproxima.-

-Pero, señorita, como puede decir eso, ¿acaso no se siente feliz de este hecho?-

Por la expresión de su rostro podría deducir que le preocupaba que ahora estuviera arrepentida de asistir a esta reunión.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una figura masculina entro en escena. Era alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien, y que él me conocía muy bien. El semblante que ocupo lugar en su cara al momento de verme fue de un gran alivio, cosa que muy difícilmente se podía observar con la poca iluminación que hay en el jardín.

-Zelda, es un alivio encontrarte. Muchos están preguntando en donde te encontrabas.-

Él se acerco al lugar en donde me encontraba a la par que Impa se retiraba para darnos más privacidad.

-Link, no se para que te preocupas tanto, ni que me fuera a escapar, con toda la seguridad que hay, además, seria de muy mala educación si me retirara de la nada.

La mirada que me dirigió esta llena de una ternura que no había visto antes, pero tenia el presentimiento de que dentro de algún tiempo la volvería a ver por alguna grata noticia.

Decidí que lo mejor era hacer caso y entrar de una buena vez por todas y dejar el nerviosismo de lado para dar el gran anuncio que teníamos Link y yo a todos los invitados.

-¿Estás lista?

Su sonrisa era la misma que siempre me dedicaba cuando estábamos en laguna situación abrumadora.

-Por supuesto

Entrelace nuestros brazos y entramos de nuevo al salón, pero ahora con la dedicación de enfrentar mi temor por la aceptación de nuestra unión. Nuestro compromiso.


End file.
